ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon City: Dragon Stadium Combat
Dragon City: Dragon Stadium Combat is a 2013 game for the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii. It was made by Dolby, Microsoft and Activision. Story Get ready to battle with your favorite dragons based off the app from Facebook. Modes 3 on 3 Mode: The 3 Dragons are choosen randomly to defect 3 other dragons. Battle Mode: Start with Baby to Adult to win gold for your game. Free Play Mode: Be any growth stage. Games: Play with any dragon you want with 30 amazing games. More coming soon. Dragons #Nature Dragon #Firebird Dragon #Mercury Dragon #Gummy Dragon #Lantern Fish Dragon #Tropical Dragon #Zombie Dragon #Petroleum Dragon #Dandelion Dragon #Jade Dragon #Star Dragon #Terra Dragon #Flaming Rock Dragon #Armadillo Dragon #Cloud Dragon #Laser Dragon #Mud Dragon #Nenufar Dragon #Hedgehog Dragon #Icecude Dragon #Flame Dragon #Neon Dragon #Pearl Dragon #Cool Fire Dragon #Medieval Dragon #Penguin Dragon #Ice Dragon #Carnivore Plant Dragon #Fluorescent Dragon #Electric Dragon #Battery Dragon #Sea Dragon #Metal Dragon #Dark Dragon #Legendary Dragon #Vampire Dragon #Alpine Dragon #Poo Dragon #Volcano Dragon #Blizzard Dragon #Rattlesnake Dragon #Gold Dragon #Soccer Dragon #Platinum Dragon #Pirate Dragon #Crystal Dragon #Wind Dragon #Mirror Dragon #Coral Dragon #Spicy Dragon #Waterfall Dragon #Cactus Dragon #Storm Dragon #Ice Cream Dragon #Mojito Dragon #Chameleon Dragon #Hot Metal Dragon #Snowflake Dragon #Seashell Dragon #Moose Dragon #Dragonfly Dragon #Venom Dragon #Steampunk Dragon #Dark Fire Dragon #Butterfly Dragon #Robot Dragon #Pure Terra Dragon #Pure Flame Dragon #Pure Sea Dragon #Pure Nature Dragon #Pure Electric Dragon #Pure Ice Dragon #Pure Metal Dragon #Pure Dark Dragon #Pure Dragon #Paladin Dragon #Fossil Dragon #Seahorse Dragon #Sky Dragon #Bat Dragon #Aztec Dragon #Chinese Dragon #King Dragon #Wizard Dragon #Two Headed Dragon #Plankton Dragon #Uncle Sam Dragon #Evil Pumpkin Dragon #Viking Dragon #Jelly Dragon #Quetzal Dragon #Queen Dragon #Thanksgiving Dragon #Santa Dragon #Ghost Dragon #Deep Forest Dragon #Ninja Dragon #Fire&Ice Dragon #Aurora Dragon #Music Dragon #Block Dragon #Alien Dragon #Great White Dragon #Pharaoh Dragon #Paradise Dragon #Special Cool Fire Dragon -It Talks #Octopus Dragon #Jellyfish Dragon #Carnival Dragon #Love Dragon #Dujar Dragon #T-Rex Dragon #Brontosaurus Dragon #Hydra Dragon #Mars Dragon #Prisma Dragon #Centipede Dragon #Emerald Dragon #St Patrick Dragon #Ruby Dragon #Angry Dragon #Lava Dragon #Joker Dragon #Chainmail Dragon #Sphynx Dragon #Mummy Dragon #Diamond Dragon #Demon Dragon #Gargoyle Dragon #Blue Dragon #Archangel Dragon #Lightning Dragon #Wurm Dragon #Glacial Dragon #Cerberus Dragon #Burning Dragon #Treasure Dragon #Granite Dragon #Bone Dragon #Wyvern Dragon #Predator Dragon #Poseidon Dragon #Hades Dragon #Atlas Dragon #Justice Dragon #Sun Dragon #Gaia Dragon #Luminsicent Dragon #War Dragon #Juggernaut Dragon #Colossal Dragon #Red Woods Dragon #Leviathan Dragon #Nirobi #Droconos #Monstruous Dragon -Notice it uses Musu's Design for the game #Ivory Dragon #Moon Dragon #Toxic Dragon #Obsidian Dragon #Meteor Dragon #Hammer Dragon #Tribal Dragon #Origami Dragon #Tiny Dragon #Thor Dragon #Loki Dragon #Odin Dragon #Photon Dragon #Thief Dragon #Deus Pet Dragon #White Knight Dragon #Black Knight Dragon #Wrestler Dragon #Eclipse Dragon #Specter Dragon #Frozen Wind Dragon #Amethyst Dragon #Giant Wings Dragon #Blue Fire Dragon #Crossfire Dragon #Quartz Dragon #Kryptonite Dragon #Blind Dragon #Hypno Dragon #Cat Dragon #Aztec Warrior Dragon #Aztec Priest Dragon #Aztec Emperor Dragon #Peace Dragon #Bavarian Dragon #Columbus Dragon #Halloween Dragon #Frankie Dragon #Dark Elf Dragon #Elements Dragon #Snowman Dragon #Clover Dragon #Middle Earth Dragon